During the process of manufacturing wooden furniture and building wooden frame structure houses, fasteners such as screws, bolts, nails, and the like are commonly used. Currently, various hand tools or hand-hold power tools are utilized to operate these fasteners. For example, an electric screwdriver is used to drive the screws, and an electric spanner is used to drive the bolts, and an electric hammer is used to strike the nails. However, such tools are generally used to manipulate only one kind of fastener. For example, the electric hammer is only used to strike the nails but not to drive the screws. Therefore, during an operation, it is necessary for the operator to frequently change tools to manipulate different fasteners.